


Morning Sunlight

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ghoulish Omega, Omega tail cuddles and pets, Original Fiction, Short-ish One Shot, soft, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Just the two of us, the morning sunlight shining in through the windows. How could I ever want or need more?





	Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

I open my eyes to the bright, sunlit room around me, the silk sheets below me providing much more warmth than needed, almost making me sweat. The cold air outside of the huge, fluffy comforter that I reside under, brushes the pale and tattooed skin of my shoulders, sending a small shiver down my spine. I sit up, letting the blanket fall to rest in my lap, exposing my bare breasts to the cold air, making my nipples taut and hard.

I look over to the sleeping form next to me, and I feel a small wave of mixed emotions run through me, a mix of love, nervousness, and slight embarrassment. I can see his dirty blonde hair between the horns on his forehead, a pretty contrast against the white of the sheets. He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping, his face relaxed, eyes closed.

I stretch, arching my back and groaning quietly, hearing and feeling my back pop. I resist the urge to nearly scream, because sometimes, stretching just feels that good. Rays of sunlight shine in through the window, warming specific spots of my exposed skin up.

Omega begins to stir next to me, turning over and opening his eyes to look up at me with half-lidded, sleep glazed over eyes. I feel a small smile begin to grow on my face as he looked up at me with those slightly darker than normal blue eyes that I’ve grown accustomed to.

“Good morning, Omega,” I say, leaning down to kiss him gently, lips connecting, and even in those small kisses, I can feel love in his touch, paired with the ever-growing amount of love I have for him.

As I pull back from our shared kiss, he smiles gently at me, the crows feet by his eyes becoming more prominent as his tail slithers up to rest upon my thighs, the end twitching slightly and slowly.

“God morgon, min lilla,” he says, grabbing my hand, which was hidden underneath the huge comforter covering our bed. I swear, every time he touches me, it’s like the first time, but so, so much better. Hotter, even.

I can feel a bit of soreness in various muscles throughout my body as I also become aware of the small amounts of bruising trailing around my neck.

I suddenly remember a snippet of last night.

_“Oh, fuck, Omega, oh my god,” I gasped out, my back against the wall and my hands tangled in his hair. His lips were attached to my neck, leaving occasional bite marks and making sure that everyone knew that I was claimed._

_Removing a hand from his hair and trailing it down his chest and into the waistband of his boxers, I could feel his cock twitch in it’s semi-hard state against my hand, and my heart begin to pound._

Moving to lay down under the immensely warm blankets, next to him, his arm resting over my side and onto my stomach, I feel him pull my body closer to his, my ass grinding against his crotch, leaving us to be officially spooning. He puts his face into the crook of my neck, kissing one of the many sensitive marks gently.

Another bit of last night’s events come to me suddenly,

_Pushing me back onto the bed, my legs spread, he runs two fingers up my slit, perhaps seeing if I’m wet enough, and then pushing them inside of me. His fingers are hot inside of me, the sensation makes me shiver in pleasure. He begins to thrust those two fingers in and out of me, my body tensing._

_“Omega, fuck ,” I moan, my back arching off of the bed as he hooks his fingers and hits my g-spot. He knows me, inside and out. He adds another finger, stretching me ever so slightly more._

_I pull him down and kiss him harshly, moaning unintelligible words into his mouth, our tongues and teeth clashing together in a hormone fueled, chemically imbalanced, primal sexual rage that we both can feel coursing through our veins._

I turn to him, leaning my forehead against his, my fingernails trailing up and down his back, over the raised marks that I left on him last night.

He opens his eyes and connects his eyes with mine, and I can’t help but smile whenever he looks at me. 

“You left quite a bit of markings on me last night, kärlek,” he says, with a cheeky smile on his face, and I feel my face heat up ever so slightly.

I laugh softly. "Now everyone knows you've got a girl that takes real good care of you, don't they?"

"I think nearly everyone already knew, but it's good to have the markings that say so," he replies with a small chuckle, leaning in and kissing me gently, his tail moving over my thighs to loop about my waist to coil around my forearm, the tip playing along my fingers. 

Outside of our bedroom, outside of our bed with too fluffy blankets and silk sheets that I swear are going to kill me via heat stroke, nothing exists. Just the two of us, the morning sunlight shining in through the windows. How could I ever want or need more?


End file.
